


Born With It

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5, challenge: dbsk_flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin decides to put beauty in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born With It

**Author's Note:**

> For the dbsk_flashfic drabble challenge topic of "makeup." Speed-betaed by Eliza and inspired by the hotness of Yunho's mole. Title from exactly where you think.

It's Changmin who first decides that Yunho's mole should not be covered up. As soon as the coordis release Yunho from the prep chair, Changmin's there with a wet cotton ball to wipe away the concealer.

Yunho stands still for it, but says, "You know they're just going to airbrush it out."

"I know," Changmin says, tilting up Yunho's chin to check his face in the light, "but this way, they actually have to airbrush it out if they want to pretend it's not there."

"Feeling symbolic, are we?"

"Feeling human."

Yunho just smiles. "Be sure you get it all."


End file.
